


Soothing

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: When Titania gives Oberon headaches, it's Puck who soothes them away.





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2019. The prompt is 'nonverbal communication'.
> 
> The version I'm picturing here is [this one](http://lainathiel.tumblr.com/post/182586560503/queer-sunshine-femme-theclockworkaesthete).

"You sent for me, my king?" Puck inquired, arriving in Oberon's sitting room in a flurry of motion and energy.

Oberon lifted his hand above the back of his sofa, snapping his fingers. Glancing around, Puck noticed that all of the curtains were drawn and the only light came from the markings that glowed on his arms and chest.

"As you command, O King." Puck bowed with a flourish even though Oberon couldn't see it. Then he moved around the couch as Oberon sat up.

Folding his legs underneath him, Puck perched on the end of the couch so Oberon could lay back down with his head in his lap, eyes squeezed shut.

"My queen again?" he inquired quietly, lightly resting his fingertips against Oberon's temples. Even his royal markings were muted.

A slight nod followed by a wince as even that slight movement caused Oberon pain. Puck gestured quickly, muting the glow of his markings.

"The usual or something else?" Puck began to massage Oberon's temples in gentle circles.

His voice barely audible, Oberon whispered, "The usual."

Puck stifled a frustrated sigh. He hated when the royal couple were out of sorts with each other. It usually ended in a migraine for one or both of them. Then, after that had been dealt with, they had to confront whatever had caused friction between them. They could just skip giving each other migraines and sort things out in the process.

A slight snore distracted him and he looked down to see that his efforts had put Oberon to sleep, like they always did. He smiled, lightly running his fingers through Oberon's hair. _If they did, then I wouldn't get the chance to do this for him. It works out, I suppose._

He shifted position slightly and settled in to watch Oberon sleep. Before long, he'd fallen asleep as well.


End file.
